The present embodiments relate to a C-arm x-ray device having a C-arm moveably mounted on bearing rollers.
C-arm x-ray devices may be used in medical diagnostics and therapy. A diagnosis or treatment device may be fastened to a C-shaped base body. On account of the shape, the C-arm with a diagnosis and/or treatment device may be moved in an orbital fashion around a point of a patient to be examined or treated, in order thus to reach different angular positions between the patient and diagnosis and/or treatment device without having to change the position of the patient.
X-ray apparatuses are distributed as diagnosis devices, with which an x-ray source is attached to one end of the C-arm, and an x-ray receiver and/or image amplifier is attached to the opposite end. The C-arm is mounted on rollers and may be pivoted about an orbital axis. A C-arm x-ray device of this type is described by way of example in DE 10 2004 011 460 A1.
In order to rotate the C-arm about the orbital axis in a motor-driven fashion, the U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,046 specifies a drive apparatus, with which a toothed belt connected to the C-arm is moved using a motor-driven toothed belt wheel. This provides that drive and braking forces may therefore be converted into a rotational movement of the C-arm using the toothed belt.